Trapped within Candyland
by Shattering Desire
Summary: L is trapped within CANDY LAND. He needs to save said land to get out, but what happens when he falls in love with the Candyland Guardian?  :EVENTUALLY! Reader -x- L: Finally updated. I think I'll just make it a ficlet series. :\
1. Prologue

[**WARNING**] Beware of all the cheesiness and puns that are pretty much connected to some Anime's you've know for a looooong time, AND **CRACKASTIC** FULL CHAPTERS. 8D  
[**DEDICATED TO**] A friend of mine that I recently met; **THANK YOU A ****BAZILLION TIMES OVER**** FOR ALLOWING ME TO GO ALL FAN-GIRL WITH YOU**. :D  
[**PAIRING**] _Eventually!_ **Reader**[OC]-x-**L Lawiet**. 

**TRAPPED within CANDYLAND**  
_Prologue_

The black-haired female Guardian of Candyland is bored.

Actually, she's been bored for a few centuries, and she was getting tired of waiting for the chosen one to show up and get rid of these horrid sweets from her once glamorous, rich land full nature.

NOT A GOD DAMN WORLD FULL OF SWEETS.

It was nice when she was younger, but now that she's older; she wants to get rid of all the damn sweets. She already had a couple of cavities from eating it all the time.


	2. Chapter One: Death of L

Sorry this took so long to write, I did the best I could.. but not I'm proud of this chapter, as I have edited and edited it over and over again. But, I just got tired of editing and decided to post it for your viewing pleasure. Hopefully it's long enough. xP (Oh yeah, if some of you readers don't like short chapters, go somewhere else.)

**TRAPPED within CANDYLAND**  
_Chapter One: Death of L_… or not_._

He knew along that Yagami Light was Kira.

But, he didn't want to believe it.

No… that's a lie.

He simply _choose_ not to believe something was so obvious, because he believed that Light was his one and only true _friend_. But, he knew now that he should've told someone about Light, that he was player, a lair, and not the greatest person to have as a friend. And that was his own mistake.

But, does he regrets it? No, but he's not proud of it either.

He should've played his cards more carefully and not carelessly thrown away his good cards. Especially when he had so many chances to win this game between him and Kira.

So, as L stares into the eyes of his supposedly friend, he really does regret… not eating that last piece of Strawberry Cake when he had the chance.[1]

When L closed his eyes, he savoured his last breath before exhaling and passed on into pure darkness, making L think just one thing. 'The whole fight over Heaven or Hell is just a big waste of time…'

Because, as he floated in pure darkness, he couldn't feel _anything_. If he had known any better, he would've thought he didn't even exist or even went insane and tried to hurt himself to feel _something_.

But, he did know better and didn't do anything. He kinda... enjoyed the feeling, he felt as though he belonged there.

"Wake up, dumbass."

He frowned, before turning and snuggled with a piece of marshmallow shaped as a pillow.

"I said _**WAKE UP!**_"

L was surprised when he flipped over and stared in shock at the strangely dressed woman that was maybe a few years younger than he was. But, if anything, he was more surprised to see that was in a land full of candy.

"Geez, now you wake up." The black-haired woman stated, her cobalt eyes were narrowed into a soft glare (how that worked out, L wanted to find out). "Welcome to Candy Land, Saviour."

* * *

[AUTHOR NOTE]

Haha… I hope I didn't fail too bad, but I've been editing and editing like crazy on this chapter and I'm still not happy with it. D:

Anyways, there's some pretty weird humor in this, such as **[1]** for example. I found that pretty funny, but I couldn't really think of anything that L would regret 'cause I've wrote everything I think L would regret before that line. :/

But yeah, I really am sorry for the fact you had to wait so long and I hope you're not mad at me. D:

_**Messages**_ are loved and _**Ratings**_ are only adored,  
- ShatteringDesire.


	3. Chapter Two: Stupid Questions

Note: Oh sweet cheese. How long has it's been since I've updated this story? o.o Far too long! Geez, I'm sorry! D: Don't worry, I remember doodling L with you and I remember you~ ;D Oh, also, um. Sorry, he's OOC but I had to get these questions asked-anyone would want to know. The 'Guardian' aka YOU, doesn't speak much in this Chapter, but she will in the next one and L will be IC. [P.S. I changed a few things... such as he will be in a House instead of a open field.]

* * *

**Trapped within CANDYLAND**  
_Chapter Two: Stupid Questions._

He was in _Candyland_?

"W-what…?" He mumbled, unable to believe what his eyes are seeing. He just _couldn't_.

**SMACK!**

"Goddamn it, are you stupid? It's quite obvious; your _trapped within Candyland!_ Geez!" The Guardian of Candyland muttered curses underneath her breathe, unable to handle the fact how stupid her 'saviour' is. "And the **rules** are quite simple; _eat_, **eat**, and eatuntil you die from it!"

Holding his abused cheek, L stared blankly at the Guardian of Candyland once more, before continuing looking around.

Almost everything was made of candy, expect for maybe a few things such as clothing, bedding - you know, the basic stuff you need to live with. Other than that, it would seem that the female was correct, he _was_in Candyland. He refocused his attention the scowling black-haired female. "How am I here?"

x- - - - - - - - | **Stupid!**

"How am I here?"

You scoffed at the question and crossed your arms. "How? You sure do ask a lot of stupid questions; it's quite simple, you had to die to come here."

"… I see." He said, and upon seeing the disapproval and disappointment flash in his eyes, you couldn't help but feel upset at that fact. He probably had a very successful living, but this was something he could not escape, since it was his destiny and mission set long before he was born, and freeing your World of that dreaded Candy Curse was something only he alone can do.

Perhaps telling him the privilege of doing so, will give him motivation. "But, if you complete your mission here, I can grant you any wish you desire. I can even give you back to the Human World, of course."

You didn't know why, but when you saw that shinning hope in his eyes, you couldn't help but smile. You wouldn't tell him the effect of such a wish though, no, you'd tell him after you had granted him his wish. Yes, that would be best time, but at the same time not - because he might not like the burden it will bring upon his shoulders.

Although, you had doubted it would matter much to him, considering he seems so damn indifferent and it unnerved you.

'Whatever, so long as he gets rid of this damned Curse, it doesn't matter what happens.' You thought as you watched him, eyed the way his dark orbs wonder about the marshmallow room before looking at his feet as he sat in a rather awkward position. 'How can he sit like that?'

x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - | **Questions!**

Judging by the room looked to be the inside of a large creamy white marshmallow and the room filled with other candy-shaped objects, he really was in Candyland and he wasn't being pranked. He was certain almost no amount of money could have been spent to make something as realistic as this room.

He was in a place thousands of kids would loved, no _desired_ to be yet the price to come to this spectacular wonderland was **death**? What a dreadful price and he wonder just how many kids even crossed the gates and landed here. Possibly quite a few, but he almost doubted it. But was he truly in Candyland so many kids dreamed of?

"… Does this mean I'm dead?" He questioned the dark-haired female but he never once looked up from his feet, he had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be.

"No," The answer came so quick and bluntly that the male couldn't help but look up with a interested glint in his eyes seemed to shine through his long bangs. The young Guardian sighed and rolled her eyes as she averted her eyes and crossed her dark gray clad arms. "It's hard to explain, but you'll know when you return back to your World."

"Hmm…" He hummed, biting onto his right thumb as he began thinking up quite a few solutions as to what she could mean.

Before he could really ponder more, the unnamed woman got off the wall she was leaning on and walked over as her tight, dark blue dyed pants rustled until she stopped in front of him with a bored look.

"Enough about that, let's go. Everyone is anxious to meet you, especially the Chief." She said was his only warning as she grabbed hold of arm and pulled up and dragged him behind her as she walked towards the door.

When she opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw.


End file.
